Teddy Hauser
=Teddy Hauser= Name: Elmer "Teddy" Hauser Gender: Male Age: 14 (Circa 2050) Birthdate: August 21, 2036 Birthplace: St. George, UT Hometown: St. George, UT Height: 5'4" Weight: 152 Build: Chubby Eye Color: Pale Blue Hair Color: Sandy Blonde Parents: Alfred and Cynthia Hauser Status: Single, but crushing on Jody IM Screen Name: Cheetos<3me Player: Tracy Theme Song: Any suggestions? For now Chowder to the Rescue by Douglas Pipes Appearance Teddy was the fat kid growing up. He's thinning out as he gets taller but he's still a bit on the big side. He likes to wear horizontal striped t-shirts with a long sleeved shirt underneath. And of course jeans. Jeans are always cool right? His hair is a mess and looks more like a mop on his head, but his chubby cheeks always show a bright smile. Unless of course its too dangerous. But we'll get to that. Personality Also known as the "screw up," Teddy is clumsy, dorky, and just a tad clueless. He's the kid who'd throw a ball and have it bounce back in his face. He was also the kid who ate glue. He's at that awkward stage between kid and teen where he likes girls but he still likes to play with his action figures. Problem is the other kids hit that stage in middle school so he's a bit left behind. He's always been sort of an outcast but he has a great sense of humor about it. So long as his best friend is by his side, he's cool. And why not? Life is grand! Power Fecalmancy and Fragrekinesis. I made those words up. And its not even a real -mancy because its not like that happens. Anyways...he has control over smells. Right now its limited to stenches so its a bit useless. But from it he's gotten a very good nose. He can tell you what fragrances are in a perfume by smelling it. The Fecalmancy is just a weird tack on it seems. He can control solid body wastes. AKA poo. He thinks this power is useless and doesn't mention it. But he has been known to chuck monkey poo at bullies. His friend Jody finds this hilarious. Background Teddy has lived in the same town since he was born. This results in certain things staying with him forever. Like the time he brought his teddy bear to school. Thus his nickname. He prefers it to Elmer though. He was just the fat kid who ate glue until he met fellow outcast Jody. She was incredible and had an amazing accent. During the next four years, they would go on many adventures. Mostly making them up as they went. Like the evil witch that lived next door (just a nice widow with turrets syndrome) or the dragon in the deep cavern (turned out to be a bunch of kids sneaking out to smoke). Teddy is usually the scaredy-cat in very serious situations but if its just pretend he's all bravery and jokes. (Chicks love a guy that'll make them laugh right?)